Simplicity
by KamalaKali
Summary: Sometimes things are simpler than made to appear. BV, oneshot. 8.30: Edited, slight plot change.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or any of the characters associated with the show, etc, etc. I have just used them to express my creative desires. Nothing more, nothing less, etc, etc.

****

Simplicity

By Kamalakali

September 8, 2006

August 30, 2007

Re-read the fic and decided to make some changes. Hope you enjoy.

"_Things should be made as simple as possible, but not any simpler."_

Albert Einstein

"Good-Morning Tokyo! This is WQPX 102.4 with your wake up call. Traffic looks horrendous on I-26 Westbound, so I suggest that all you air motorist out there detour from your normal plans and take an alternate route. All is clear on I-26 East and I-55.

"In other news, it's day five of the largest heat wave the city has ever experienced. Already, over 400 people are presumed dead due to the excessive temperatures. Look out, and be sure to put on your sunscreen, because we're expected to reach record high of 52 degrees Celsius today. Ouch!"

Bulma Briefs groaned wistfully, sweat saturating the curve of her breast, dripping down from her neck to her collarbone. Turning off her alarm clock she stretched, wincing as she felt her soaked bra and panties sticking to her body.

"Eww."

With the tips of her fingers, painted in a dazzling pink, she pinched the edge of her undies, shimming out of them. Then, with a frustrated sigh, she preceded to remove her oppressive lace bra. Looking hopelessly at her closet, the CPO of Capsule Corps debated the possibility of going to work naked.

Practicality winning, she turned on every fan in her room, now numbering seven, and stood in front of them, relishing the cool air. Grabbing her towel, she strutted buck naked into the bathroom. The blue haired beauty slid into the stall and preceded to turn the cold water on full blast, shivering as it hit her skin. Rushing, she quickly finished her routine, then jumped out of the stall, eager to escape the brutal stream.

After drying, she preceded to dress in her stifling corporate gear and put on a minimum of makeup, already feeling the creamy formula and mascara beginning to melt as a layer of sweat formed on her forehead. Moaning, she looked dejectedly at her blow-dryer, sensing her wet hair soaking into her expensive jacket. Picking up the machine she determinedly withstood the extra heat blast, being rewarded with a head of gleaming blue locks, rapidly becoming weighed down with perspiration.

Sticking her feet into her black pumps, and picking up her brief-case, she walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Pushing open the door, a dazzling smile emerged at the sight before her.

Her mother stood leaning against the fridge, her head practically stuck inside, under the guise of looking for something. Sitting at the table, her father was reading the newspaper, looking comfortable, yet goofy, with a sweatband on his head sporting an attached mini fan. Then, lounging in the shadows--which Bulma sincerely believed followed him around like a confused little rain cloud--was Vegeta, sporting nothing put a pair of shorts and eating ice-cream out of the container. Holding back her amusement, she noted that strands of his hair were drooping down, resting against his scowling eyebrows, which gave him an oddly young look.

"Morning Mum."

"Morning Bulma." Came the muffled response. "Breakfast is on the table."

"Thanks Mum." Bulma gave her mother a peck on the cheek before sitting down at the table. "Morning dad."

Engrossed with the paper, Mr. Briefs didn't even glance her way. "Morning Bulma. The news-man said that 26 Westbound is backed up for miles. We'll have to take the scenic route today."

Bulma mumbled her agreement, reaching for some toast. "Yeah, I heard. We're expected to hit record highs today, too." Pouring herself some orange juice and reaching for the business section, Bulma nonchalantly continued the conversation. "With our luck, the power might just shut down, and then the lab will be running on generators. Hope they hold up, because if those computers crash most of the experiments will be ruined if we can't keep the temperature under 25 degrees Celsius."

"Hopefully, we won't have to worry about that. This heat wave is horrendous. What we need is a nice cold front to come in. Weather man said that their might be one moving in tonight, so we should expect some big thunderstorms."

"Hopefully." Sipping from her glass, Bulma looked at the drenched Vegeta out of the corner of her eye, now on his third carton of ice-cream. "Morning Vegeta."

He grunted a reply, lifting the spoon to his lips. After a few minutes she felt his gaze boring into her skull, and looked up to see him waiting for her recognition.

"What?" She tilted her head quizzically.

"Why don't you have those machines turned on that generate the cold air? It's fucking hot in here."

Bulma sighed, rolling her eyes. "I already explained this to you. We need to conserve the energy, especially since you insist on running the Gravity Chamber. That thing sucks more energy that this entire building."

Vegeta rolled his eyes in turn. "It's not like I'm going to stop training because you pathetic Earthlings can't learn how to properly manage your energy reserves," he scoffed. "Not that I'm surprised."

"Whatever Vegeta. Just be careful that you don't overheat that hunk of junk today. If it goes, the entire block might loss power. Plus, we'll have to order new parts for the engine, and it might take a day or two."

Sneering, the Saiyan stood and stretched, strutting resolutely out of the kitchen.

"Well," Bulma muttered, "there goes our pleasant guest." She stood as well, gathering her things. "I think I'll head to the office, Daddy, since I'm taking a longer route. Don't want to be late."

"I'll see you at the office, darling." Mr. Briefs offered her his cheek for a peck, and Bulma gladly obliged, avoiding his gaudy head fan.

"Bye mum. Have a nice day."

"You too, dear," came the perk reply, emerging from the deep in the bowls of the freezer.

"Don't get stuck in there, mum," Bulma snickered.

"Oh, dear…I hope I don't!" Was the startled response as Bulma left the kitchen.

Taking a detour to the inner city office, Bulma arrived to work only five minutes late. Unluckily, seven co-workers had called off work due to "illness," and five called from their cell-phones to say that they were stuck in the I-26 traffic.

Then, around noon, the inevitable happened, and the power gave out. Bulma groaned from underneath a pro-type ship she was currently building as the lights flickered once, twice, then gave out. With bated breath all the employees stood still, waiting and listening. A few seconds passed, then the whirl of the generators could be heard as the lights slowly returned.

Bulma mentally sighed, thanking Kami. However, a couple hours later, she wasn't feeling very generous as she received a phone call from the electric company.

Gripping the phone, as her knuckles turned white, Bulma swallowed a few times as she counted figures. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"We traced the cause of the blackout to your residence, Mrs. Briefs."

"Umm-hmm…I see."

"Now, due to the contract your company employs with our company, which is based on the amount of power that is used on an annual basis, and the return we receive from alternative energy sources that your buildings and land tracts supply, such as solar panels and windmills, we are asking that the price of the damage done be refunded in full by Capsule Corporation."

Sighing, Bulma rubbed her temples, counting backwards from ten. "Your telling me that the entire city blackout was caused by a power…ugh…whatever… on my grounds. Now excuse me, but I'm having trouble believing the plausibility of the accusation."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Briefs, but that are what our sources are saying."

"Don't get snippy with me! And I suggest that while I talk to my lawyers you check your sources again. They'll be in contact with you soon." Slamming the phone down Bulma ran a hand down her face. "Today is not my day."

After speaking with her lawyers Bulma received the even more horrendous news that the employees were having problems with the generators. In order to conserve energy, Bulma reluctantly gave the order that every unnecessary power demanding source be shut down, including the computers not in use to control lab equipment and lighting. This, in turn, lead to the announcement that the work was cancelled for the day.

Sitting in the dark, listening to the silence of machinery, Bulma Briefs clicked abstractly on the main computer, regulating the core temperature of the laboratory, utterly alone.

The minutes crept along, agonizingly slow, and Bulma attempted to wane off the boredom through various measures.

First, she filed some paperwork that needed to be finished. However, it wasn't long before her sluggish mind gave up on the task.

Then, she turned on the radio and sang along to an oldies station. However, that just increased the tension in her head. Popping a few aspirin, she turned off the music, only to begin tapping her fingers on the desk.

She was tapping out an unknown beat, while carefully balancing a pencil on her nose, when a brilliant idea attacked the young genius.

Glancing around cautiously, despite the fact that she knew she was alone, Bulma Briefs pulled her personal laptop from her briefcase and booted the machine up. Smirking, she opened her favorites folder, and with a brief moment of hesitation, allowed her wireless internet connection to take her to the land of naked men with abnormally large penises and young women with bouncing breast.

Feeling utterly naughty, slightly ashamed, and completely excited Bulma continued on her journey, pulling out her credit card and downloading a few porno flicks for her work time enjoyment.

Watching the steamy intercourse, Bulma lightly ran her fingers down her throat, inching towards her breast. Discreetly, she slipped her hand underneath her shirt and bra, pinching her nipples into hard peaks. Every once and awhile, she would run her fingers softly against her stomach, or as passions increased, press them against her crotch, relishing the pressure.

Utterly aroused, and experiencing a vague sense of guilt, Bulma hardly noticed the passing of time. Luckily, she packed away the evidence of her crime moments before her father walked in, signaling that she could go home. Unable to meet his eye she scuttled out the door, muttering a distant goodbye.

Emerging outside, Bulma was slapped with an oppressive wall of heat, and sweat began to form in her nooks and crannies, discomforting the already aroused, wet woman. Sliding into the seat of her car, she took a deep breath before pulling out her cell phone, inattentively hitting speed dial and waiting for the caller to pick up.

"Hey babe."

Bulma sighed in relief. "Oh, thank Kami you answered." She squeezed her legs together, tightly. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Uh, nothing that I can think of. Fucking crazy weather, huh? Scatters the mind. Puar and I have just been laying around all day in our boxers, dreaming of living in the freezer." He gave an incomplete laugh.

"Mmm," she played with the vents in the car, not really listening. "Yeah, well, want to go out later? We can go to a club, have some nice cold alcoholic beverages, maybe swing by my place afterwards. What do you think?"

"Sound great, babe. I'll pick you up around…Oh, wait, Puar wants something." He placed his hand over the receiver, producing muffled sounds in the background.

The air rushed back through the line. "Ugh…sorry, babe. I have a meeting with the coach tonight. I completely forgot about it." Another incomplete laugh. "On the bright side, if you hadn't called I never would have been ready on time."

"Ugh…whatever, Yamcha." Bulma slumped down in her seat, disgusted with life. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, babe."

The line went dead with an ominous click.

Bulma Briefs, billionaire, smacked her head against the driving wheel as she gunned the engine, laughing at the irony of the situation. Here she was, horny as hell, and her normally horny companion was completely unavailable. Of course, she could swing by his place for a quickie, or perhaps after his interview, but Puar gave her the creeps. Bulma shuddered as she pulled into traffic. That was defiantly not an option.

Whirling dangerously through the air in her top of the line sports car, Bulma made it home in record time. After capsulating the hover craft, she trudged into the house, thinking up various ways to satisfy her self inflicted longings.

Kami, it seemed like forever since she's been laid, not that she always thought about sex. But, she was only human, and had cravings like every woman.

Deciding to kill two birds with one stone, Bulma settled on taking a relaxing swim. The water would help cool her overheated body, as well as her overheated thoughts.

Placing her briefcase on the kitchen table, she called a hullo to her mother, who was currently engrossed in her soap operas.

"Oh, Bulma," the blond woman sniffed. "It's so tragic! Ricardo has just found out his sister, who's really not his sister, who he loves, is in love with his best friend, who is really a run-away convict from France, and he doesn't know how to tell her the truth. Meanwhile, Rose has just found out she's pregnant with Ricardo's baby, only she doesn't remember the one night stand they had, due to amnesia she got while locked in Jason's basement. You remember when that happened don't you?"

"Yes, mother." Bulma sighed, rolling her eyes at her mother's antics.

"Anyway, it's just horrible. I wish everything would just turn out right, for once."

Bulma laughed. "Then it wouldn't be a soap opera, would it?"

"I suppose not." She was silent for a moment while Bulma opened an ice-cold bottle of water.

As commercial came on, and she turned towards her daughter. "Dinner will be ready soon. I didn't figure it would be a big deal to have it late, since your father will be at the lab all day."

"Um-hm," Bulma replied. "I'm going to go for a swim, so I'll probably eat later, too."

"Okay, darling. Have a nice time." She waved Bulma away. "Oh, wait!" Bulma stopped in her retreat.

"Vegeta wants you to come look at the gravity machine. He broke it early this morning, and has been in a snit ever since. I think he's outside doing those exercise things he does." He mother giggled girlishly.

"Oh, please," Bulma moaned. "Please tell me that the power didn't suddenly go out after Vegeta went into that cursed dome!"

The blond was quite for a moment, pondering. "Well, now that you mention it, that's exactly what happened! He went out and booted the machine up, and then, a couple minutes later everything flickered out. Of course, we do have generators for that type of thing! I simply couldn't survive without seeing my shows!"

The younger woman fumed, taking deep breaths. "Yeah, but not for the Gravity Chamber. It sucks too much energy. I told him to be careful, I told him. But does he listen? No, of course not. Never to me. Well, lets see how he likes it without his precious room for a few days. I told him…"

Bulma stormed away, still muttering to herself. When she returned, she was wearing her designer turquoise bikini with her hair in a top knot, a towel draped across her shoulders.

"I'm taking my swim now, mum. If Vegeta comes calling, tell him I'll check out the GR as soon as I'm finished." Under her breath she muttered an epithet accompanying his name.

"Okay, dear. Don't forget sun block!"

"I won't."

Stepping onto the veranda, Bulma pulled a padded chair up to the pools edge, sitting down to lavishly apply her creamy sun block. Feeling a shadow fall over her, Bulma tilted her head, only to find herself gazing upon the lovely visage of Vegeta through her sunglasses. His hair was still drooping across his face, forced down by the power of the sun.

"Yes?"

He scowled, which was nothing exciting where Vegeta was concerned. "The gravity chamber is broke."

She sighed dramatically. "Ohh, I know Vegeta. I told you to take it easy today, but you choose not to listen. Thanks to you, half the city has probably lost electricity. But you don't care, do you?"

His face remained impassive.

"I thought not." She shook her head in disgust. "I'm going for a swim right now. If you haven't noticed, it's scorching. I promise to look at your beloved baby afterwards. Although, to be honest, I expect that it will take a day or so to fix."

Gracefully, she removed her sunglasses, and slowly entered the pool, careful not to get her hair wet. Vegeta humped, striding into the house while muttering obscene words.

Bulma released a lungful of air she hadn't realized she was holding, visibly relaxing. Inhaling deeply, she put on her hair cap, and accomplished a few leisurely laps of freestyle, before emerging to dry.

Removing her cap, and patting off the water droplets gleaming on her skin with her towel, Bulma stretched sensuously upon her chair, basking in the sun. A few moments later the heat transformed itself into an oppressive monster, yet again, and Bulma was forced to retreat into the house. Throat parched, and still slightly aroused, despite her best measures, the heiress headed towards the kitchen, intent upon a small snack, a glass of water, and then a long session with her vibrator.

She was briefly started to encounter Vegeta, leaning against the island and slowly devouring a few sandwiches. Their eyes meet briefly, as Bulma headed for the fridge. Picking up a bottle of water, and a carton of strawberries, she placed herself opposite from him at the island, laughing as she saw his expression of distaste.

"It's not that bad." She bit into a bright red strawberry, closing her eyes to relish the taste.

"I just wanted to talk to you about what happened to the Gravity Chamber today."

He grunted, sounding odd, for some reason. Quizzically Bulma darted a look at his face. Was he staring at her…? Nah, that was a ridiculous notion. Bulma continued her conversation, lavishing attention on her carton of fruit,

"So, you need to tell me what happened if I have any hope of fixing this mess. What level did you have the machine at when it crashed? Did you notice anything weird?" Bulma shot another puzzled glance at him as she bit into a succulently cold berry.

Dear Lord, was he looking at her breast? Discreetly, she shifted as to apply presser to her throbbing crotch.

Bulma shook her head, as much as to break the fantasy, then to dispel such thoughts. As if. Vegeta would never…

But…why shouldn't he be looking at her that way? He was man, and like any man, he has needs. Not that she was complaining. Hadn't she admired him before, drooling over his tight pecks and aristocratic bone structure? So if he was appreciating her feminine aspects it would be hypocritical to be offended.

I mean, he was available, and she was available…well, kind of. They lived in the same house, and knew each other fairly well through association. Both of them were adults, so why couldn't they?

She was attracted to him, and he would be a fool not to be attracted to her. She was willing, and quite aroused, and it was obvious, by the very fact that he was a man, that he would be open to the idea. Neither of them would want something permanent, so it was the perfect arrangement.

Why hadn't she thought of this earlier?

Studying the brooding man staring at her from across the marble top, she traced a design nervously on the table.

"What?" He inquired, in that lay drawl of his, cocking his head in inquiry.

Bulma licked her lips, noticing his gaze follow her tongue. "Vegeta, I was just thinking…"

She stared heavily upon his face, directly into his obsidian eyes. "Do you want to have sex?"

Vegeta's face remained inexpressive as he returned her direct look, contemplating her proposition. His elegant shoulders shrugged. "Sure."

Her lips formed themselves into a satisfied smile. "Now?"

He smirked back at her. "Alright. Your room or mine?"

She grabbed his wrist, eagerly tugging him towards the stairs. "Mine."

The walk upstairs was performed in silence, the only sound audible was the rhythmic hum of their breaths and the crisp click of Bulma's door.

She directed him to her bed, standing between his legs as he sat down. Cupping a hand around his neck, her lips meet his, encouraging his mouth to open, and engage in a passionate exchange of saliva.

Pulling back, she felt his hand sliding around her back, caressing the skin.

"Shut up." He whispered, dispute the fact the she hadn't even been talking. Sliding his tongue up her jaw he pulled her down onto the bed.

"Fuck You" Bulma panted, trailing her nails down his back.

"Mmm." He shrugged, pulling his shirt off as she pressed her body to his. "Nice."

Pressing her hand against his crotch, she smiled seductively. "Did you like that?"

"It was okay. Let's try it again."

She laughed, willingly allowing his tongue to plunder her mouth, running hers across his teeth. "Messy." Bulma commented.

He grinned, revealing pearly whites. "I like it messy."

"Good. So do I." He was removing her top, covering the hardened nubs with his hands. Her hands ran down his abs, dipping into his shorts. "Messy, sticky, and sweaty. So sweaty."

He dragging a finger between the valley of her breast, gathering moisture dripping there. "Looks like you'll get what you wished for."

Bulma moaned, watching as he popped the finger into his mouth. The air in the room was stifling, suffocating. "Less talk, more action."

"You read my mind." Swiftly, he accomplished the removal of her bottoms, as well as his. Bulma stared longingly at his straining erection, gleaming with pre-cum, as he parted her folds with her fingers, pressing down upon her clitoris.

Encircling his cock with her nimble fingers, she squeezed, impatient. "Fuck me."

"Whore." He was staring at her, sliding his fingers in her wetness. Their bodies were molded together, filled with the tension of anticipation, sweat dripping between them, lubricating the skin.

Bulma moaned, "Damnit, fuck me Vegeta!"

He grabbed her hair harshly, angling her head for a rough kiss. " Shut up, cunt."

"Oh, baby. I like it when your rough." She was now writhing underneath him.

He was pushing her head down, toward his groan. "I think we'll have to find you something more productive to do with that mouth of yours."

Taking the hint, Bulma's mouth engulfed his penis, exerting a wondrous pressure. She pulled gently on his balls, running a finger across his perineum, and was satisfied as she felt him tremble lightly beneath her.

Hauling her upwards, her positioned her beneath him, before slowly entering her core. Teasing her with the tip, he pushed lightly inwards, before swiftly pulling out, repeating the procedure a few times. When he finally plunged deeply in, she groaned huskily, gripping him harshly in her pleasure.

The pace increased as the crescendo between their bodies built, Bulma meeting his thrusts in an instinctive rhythm. They were slick with sweat and saliva, their skin creating a harsh slapping sound as their desire increased, and they pounded together.

Her fingers gouged into the skin of his back, leaving bloody trials, as she finally reached her climax. With her walls contracting violently around his member, Vegeta moaned, stilling as he shot his hot seed into her body.

Panting harshly, they rolled away from one another, attempting to regain themselves. In the distance, rain could be heard pattering against the window panes, accompanied by a flash of lightning. The air in the room began circulate, cooling their slick bodies and creating the hairs on their skin to rise. Vegeta rose, pulling on his clothes, as Bulma followed, intent on a shower.

Turning around she stared at him, a smile forming on her ravaged lips. "That was fun. Thanks."

Vegeta smirked, hand on the doorknob. "Yeah."

Bulma laughed, eyes sparkling. "We should do it again, sometime."

Grunting, his dark eyes skimmed down her body, appraisingly, before he turned on his heel and strode purposely out the door.

"Remember to fix the Gravity Chamber." He threw over his shoulder, just before the door hissed to a close.

Complacently, Bulma started up the shower, as if nothing had ever happened.

Nine months later Trucks Briefs entered the world.

End.


End file.
